dario102fandomcom-20200214-history
Jhon Story (DYOM Mission Pack)
Jhon Story is a Mission Pack created with the DYOM mod for GTA San Andreas.The MP was created by Sh76Boony (also known as Kh98rooby) and was played and reviewed by AznKei1.The mission pack contains 4 missions. The MP and Sh76Boony became the biggest DYOM meme of all time which led to the creation of a parody MP titled "Jhoony Stories" Plot The story follows Jhon (a misspelled version of the most common English name "John"). Jhon does missions for CJ (The protagonist of GTA San Andreas). In the first mission (titled "helping grove street") Jhon goes to CJ's house and he is asked to go to the Ten Green Bottles bar in Ganton and kill 4 Ballas gang members,for that he will be rewarded 1000$.The 4 Ballas gang member were armed with knives and Jhon was armed a baseball bat. After Jhon kills the 4 gang members he must go back to CJ's house. When he exited the bar AznKei noticed the was teleported to Las Venturas instead of being in Ganton. After that the player must go and collect the reward and then he must go back to his house. The second mission titled "sign in to youtube" (the actions of GTA San Andreas take place in 1992 which makes it impossible for YouTube to be existing at that time) After Jhon signs in to YouTube he finds a video named "how to kill a mafia". Then we see a character telling us "Today I'm gonna show you how to kill all mafia." After the scene ends the player must use fight against 4 Mafia members and each of them is armed with a Micro Uzi. The players weapon is a combat shotgun which makes the mission pretty simple. After the action ends Jhon says that he liked the video but now he must go to sleep which may sound boring but while sleeping Jhon has no animation so he just sits on top of the bed. The third mission is titled "Jhon meet his old friend". In this mission Jhon receives a phone call from an old friend named Jim. He tells Jhon to come to the Ganton Gym. After Jhon gets there Jim reminds him about that time when they went to jail for 10 days after robbing a pizza shop. Jim then asks Jhon is he can beat up a biker sitting in the boxing ring. The biker claims that if someone beats him in a match he will give them 5000$. Jhon wins the fight and receives the 5000$ after that Jim says thanks and goodbye to Jhon and the mission ends. And the final mission, titled "CJ"s job" in which CJ calls Jhon telling him that he must come to Grove Street in 59 seconds because the Ballas are attacking. In fact the player has more than 3 minutes. Once he arrives there Jhon must kill the Ballas before more of them come. After all the Ballas are killed the mission ends with CJ saying thanks to Jhon. Fate of the characters Jhon: It is unknown what happened to Jhon after the 4 missions but he is most likely alive CJ: Unknown. Most likely alive after the events of the MP Jim: Unknown Sweet: Unknown Biker: Unknown,probably dead Category:Jhon Category:Jhon Story